Undercover Princess
by LYKY-United We Spy
Summary: Princess Carmen is in terrible danger so she is taken under the care of the CIA. Can her impeccable manners change a Americas favorite pop star? Will she survive long enough to see how her actions pay off? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Gallagher Girls plot line or characters.
1. Princess Undercover

I was in the middle of my etiquette class when my two best friends, and maids, burst in.

"Your Highness. You just come with us immediately." Liz informed me.

I curtsied to my teacher and followed Bex and Liz.

"May I ask why you have come for me?" I asked.

Neither of them answered ne but walked quicker. We reached the front of the castle and I saw Jonas, my orphaned cousin, and our security team.

"We will explain everything on the plane your Highness." Bex grabbed my hand and pulled me to the plane.

Once we were on the plane I realize that about 1/4 of the team hadn't boarded. The second thing that hit me was my parents weren't anywhere insight.

I felt the plane take off and I couldn't help but worry.

"¿Mis padres no vienen? (Are my parents not coming?)" I asked in my native language.

"Eso es lo que tenemos que hablar con usted acerca de Princesa Carmen. Hemos estado entrenando con la CIA desde que nosotros fuimos niños. Nosotros no somos mucamas. Somos espías." Liz looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sus padres han sido asesinados. Esta tarde, en su camino a casa desde el almuerzo fueron fusilados. (Your parents have been assassinated. This afternoon on their way home from the brunch they were shot.)" Bex said with no emotion in her voice.

"No. No! ¡Estás mintiendo! Deja de mentir! Dime dónde están mis padres!" I screamed at them.

"Lo siento Carmen." Liz whispered.

I saw tears stream down Jonas' face.

"No, no, no!" I screamed then collapsed into my seat crying.  
"No." I whispered then cried my heart out.

Nobody but Jonas showed any emotion.

I cried and cried but a part of me felt like I was in a terrible nightmare.

I fell asleep crying into Jonas' chest.

When I woke up I was a different plane and there was only Jonas, Bex and Liz. Reality hit me and tears welled up in my eyes.

"What is going to happen to us, Jonas?" I sniffed. "We are now orphans with no where to go."

I could speak many different languages including: French, English and Portuguese but Spanish was always my strongest because most of the staff spoke Spanish and we were in South America. I struggled so I took extra classes to improve.

"Debido a la situación, su Alteza, le estamos enviando lejos. Vas a América. Mientras esté allí va a quedar con nosotros y dos "parejas casadas espía. En su cumpleaños 18 que tendrá su coronación y convertirse en reina.

(Due to the situation, your Highness, we are sending you away. You're going to America. While you're there you are going to be staying with us and two 'married' spy couples. On your 18 birthday you will have your coronation and become queen.)" Liz said.

"Su cumpleaños es de 6 meses, así que nos estamos haciendo todo lo posible para eliminar la amenaza antes de esa fecha. Si la amenaza no ha sido eliminada todavía tendrá su coronación. Después de todo ha tenido lugar estas planeando ir de nuevo bajo el cuidado de la CIA.

(Your birthday is 6 months away so we are doing everything in our power to eliminate the threat before then. If the threat has not been eliminated you will still have your coronation. After it has all taken place you will go back under the care of the CIA.)" Bex said slowly so it would all process.

"What if something happens to the two of you?" Jonas asked.

"Our jobs are to protect you guys. The people taking you in are also spies. Carmen, Bex, and I are going to be best friends who were adopted. Jonas, you are going to live with Bex's boyfriend Grant and their 'family'." Liz said.

"Why are you separating us? He's the only one who is left to love me. ¿Quién me adorará?" I asked almost crying.

"We will be going to the same school and he only lives a few houses down the street." Bex tried to calm me down.

"What do you mean the same school?" I asked.

"You will be attending the Gallagher Public High School." Liz gave me a small smile. "You will take classes like English, American history, chemistry, mathematics, French, and a couple optional classes."

"But we have tutors. There is no need for us to go to school." I argued.

"You must appear to be regular teenagers so they won't suspect you're there. You're trying to fit in." Bex hadn't shown any emotion since she broke the life changing news.

"Princess. You're going undercover."


	2. Ready For The Change

**You probably figured this out already but I speak absolutely no Spanish so please excuse my mistakes. Just so I know would you guys like me to directly translate what is said or are you okay translating yourself? I also want to honestly say I wasn't thinking of Princess Protection Program when I started writing this story.**

The plane landed on a CIA runway. We stepped out of the plane and were instantly met by four adults.

" Hola príncipe, la princesa. Seremos sus "padres" durante tu estancia en América." The dirty blonde lady said.

"Es un placer de encontrarle. Gracias por tomarnos en durante nuestro tiempo de la necesidad." I curtsied to the family and Jonas bowed.

"Please come with us and we will prepare you for your new lives." The brunette lady said.

We were whisked away to a huge closet, but it wasn't as big as the one I had back home. In the middle of the room there were makeup artists and hairdressers. They sat me and Jonas down in the two chairs set up.

"There has been a change in plans Your Highness. You will still be going with the family but since your 'mother' is a dirty blonde and your 'father' is Mexican we can say you're their birth daughter and they adopted your friends." One of the hairdressers said.

"I'm sorry. I do not understand." I said slowly so I could correctly pronounce each word.

Liz quickly translated for me but I had to stop her once she got to the part about dying my hair dirty blonde.

"I can not lose the only part of my Mamá I still keep. Papì always say I with my pelo negro I see like her. I can't change it." I cried.

"Por favor Carmen. Hágalo por favor para mí. Hágalo para sus padres. Desean tu que sea luego en el trono y usted tiene que cambiar por lo que si estas personas nos buscan que ellos no le reconocerán nosotros. Por favor Carmen. Por favor." Jonas begged.

"Puede cambiar mi apariencia." I sighed.

After I gave my consent people started rushing around us.

The hairdresser took out a pair of scissors and looked at me. "¿Está listo para llegar a ser Cameron Morgan?" She asked.

I looked at Jonas, Liz, and Bex who already had their makeovers started.

"Sí." I closed my eyes and let her do what she was paid to do.

A single tear escaped the corner of my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek. I inhaled deeply then relaxed into the chair.

About 2 and a half hours later I was cut, dyed, washed and styled. I couldn't recognize myself when I looked in the mirror. My jet black became dirty blonde hair. My brown eyes got covered with blue contacts. The only thing that hadn't changed was my natural tan.

I tear escaped my eye but I brushed it away and plastered on the smile that was always mistaken as genuine.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked when came up behind me.

"It is diferente than what I am normal." I nodded.

"Come on we're going home." Liz helped me up and out the door.

An hour later we arrived at our new home. It was quite small compared to the castle but bigger than an average house. There were 7 bedrooms and 2 guest rooms. Each room had its own with walk-in closet and attached bathroom. We decided to have a 'family' meeting so we could go over the last details.

"So the family plan has changed to make more sense." Our 'dad' said. "Carmen will have the new name Cameron. You will also be our biological daughter but we adopted Rebecca." He pointed at Bex. "And Elizabeth." Then gestured to Liz. "Because I got a job and we moved. Rebecca's parents were killed by a drunk driver and Elizabeth's parents abused her. You have been best friends for as long as you can remember. Do you understand everything?"

I nodded and gave everyone a weak smile. "May I go to my bed and think around everything?"

"Take all the time you need honey." Mom kissed my head and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan." I nodded at her and headed for the stairs.

"Mom." She called after me.

I turned around to face her "Excuse me?"

"Call me mom from now on."

"Sí mamá. I rest now."

The whole day was so crazy the instant my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I was walking down the hallway and everyone was staring and pointing at me. I couldn't help but fidget at the attention I was receiving. I'm a princess and I get quite a bit of attention from the press and my people but the stares were different. They looked at me as if I were plagued. Out of nowhere a gun was pointed at me. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice. My parents' dead bodies were lying under the pointed gun. The safety was released and the gun was steadied. Time slowed down and all I felt was the pain.

I woke from my dream screaming and panting. Rebecca, Elizabeth, mom and dad all burst through the door staring at me. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Oh honey. Everything will be okay." Mom sat on my bed and pulled me into her lap.

"They're gone." I sobbed into her shoulder. "I never see again."

I cried myself back to sleep and I didn't wake up until 9 o'clock the next morning. Someone decided that was the perfect moment to lightly knock on my door.

I sat up and straightened out the bed sheets. "Come in."

"Hi Honey. I came to wake you up and tell you that your dad made waffles. We're leaving for the mall in an hour to get you some more clothes and school supplies. Will you be ready by then?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You didn't understand that did you?" Mom smiled at me from the doorway, where she stood. "Tú padre hizo wafles. Vamos al centro comercial en una hora de conseguirle algunas más suministros de ropa y escuela para el lunes. ¿Estará listo en una hora?"

"Sí mamá" I sighed in frustration.

English had never been my strongest point in my education. I knew the basics, thinking that could get me through life. Clearly the basics wouldn't cut it here.

"Jonas' new name is Jonathan and his brother is Greg. They are going to the mall with us today."

"I be." I had to think about my next words so they were right. "Down. One, two, three." I translated the numbers from Spanish to English until I got to the one I wanted. "20 seconds."

"You'll be down in 20 minutes?" Mom asked.

"Sí, sí." I couldn't wait to see Jonas because he was the only one who understood what I was going through. I jumped into the shower ready to start my new life on a good note.

**This is to all you people who are reading Dark. Angel. From. Above's story 'Let's Play A Game'. I just want to tell you to keep reading. She had no idea that I'm doing this for her so I hope she doesn't read this. Anyway I heard that some of you stopped following her story after a certain incident happened. All in saying is not to give up on her because you don't know what she's planned for later. Just think: what would Cammie do?**


	3. Lost On The First Day

When we got to the mall the first things we bought were cell phones. The sales attendant looked blown away when our group of 7 asked for 5 of the latest iPhone. They had to get a security guy to make sure we weren't going to steal them because there were around $700 each and 700x5 is $3500. We spent the day getting to know each other.

I later found out that it was Sunday so we had to go to school the next day. I had always loved learning but to learn everything is English was going to be hard. That night I had a dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was to the smell of eggs and bacon. My parents were standing in my room with a video camera. I groaned and turned over.

I heard dad say, "she only been in America for 2 days and she's already becoming the typical teenager."

"Let sleep." I sighed trying to get back to sleep.

"I'm sorry honey but you have to get ready for school. Your sister will be driving you too and from school. You have to be leaving in an hour so up and at 'em." Mom kissed my forehead and they left my room.

I quickly jumped into the shower and cleaned up. I went downstairs in an oversized t-shirt and booty shorts. Bex and Liz insisted on helping me get ready for my first day of school. Liz was cooking while everyone else was eating at the dining table.

"How long everyone is up?" I asked.

Everyone was dressed and looked like it was only 7:45 in the morning.

"An hour 45 minutes and 38 seconds." Bex said.

I sat down and slowly ate. Once I finished Bex and Liz dragged me upstairs to get ready. They dressed me in a black dress that came just above the knee. There was a black belt and yellow material that came out of the bottom. I was given a pair of gold heels that went with it. I walked down the stairs to where mom and dad were waiting. They took a bunch of pictures before they finally let us leave.

When we got to school there was a whole security team surrounding someone. I didn't have time to see who it was because Liz pulled me into the school.

We sat at the office for about 30 minutes to make sure we had the right classes. Bex and Liz both had gym for first period so that left me to find my class by myself. After 5 minutes of following the directions the secretary gave me I couldn't find the choir room anywhere.

I saw a boy walking down the hall so I ran after him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I was met by a pair of hypnotizing emerald green eyes. It was like I couldn't look away.

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, just because I go to your school now doesn't mean I'm just going to give you my autograph or tickets to my concert." I opened my mouth to say I didn't understand what he just said but he cut me off.

"I don't care who your daddy is, how much he makes, what you'll inherent or how much you're 'in love' with me. The only reason I'm here is to connect with some of my fans because my manager said I should. Please leave me alone. If I see you again I won't hesitate to call my bodyguard."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have a clue what he had just said. I opened my bag to find my schedule. When I looked up he was walking down the hall again. I ran up to him again which wasn't easy in heels with a bag filled with notebooks and binders.

He whipped around to face me with an angered expression. "Did you not understand what I just said?"

"I no understand." I showed him my schedule and pointed to my first class. "A place is where?"

He looked confused for a second then let a small smile settled on his face. "You have no clue who I am do you?"

"I need a way." I was getting frustrated because I only understood little parts of what he was saying and I needed to get to class. "A way in a class."

He took my schedule from me and looked closer at it. "We have all our classes but Spanish third period together. I can take you to class."

"You know class?" I asked.

"Yes I know where the class is. Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and guided me down the hallway. I felt it tingle but I figured it was because his hands were cold.

"By the way." He turned around to smirk at me. "My name is Zachary Goode, but my friends call me Zach."


	4. Gift Of A Friend

Zach dropped my arm when we stopped in front of a class door.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you a much."

"Whatever." He seemed a little more hostile than he did 30 seconds ago.

He opened the classroom door and everyone turned and looked at us. Some girls were going to faint while others squealed and checked their reflections. I was really confused because as far as they knew I was a normal civilian.

"Hi. This is choir right?" Zach asked.

The teacher smiled at us. "Yes it is. Please come in and your friend can join us too."

"She's not my friend, I don't even know her. She needed help finding class and wouldn't stop bugging me until I helped so I'm guess she's new." Zach explained.

I saw a girl sitting in the front of the class behind a drum kit. She rolled her eyes at Zach's statement.

"That's alright. Come in, introduce yourself and sing us a song."

I understood the come in but nothing else. We went in the classroom and shut the doors behind ourselves. Zach stride to the front center of the class and smiled at everyone.

"My name is Zachary Goode and that's my little sister Macey." All the girls giggled and the boys, along with Macey, rolled their eyes. "We're gonna sing one of my own songs."

How many "I told you"s and "Start over"s and shoulders have you cried on before?  
How many promises? Be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor?  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take them back?  
Tell me that how many either "or"s?  
But no more if you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl

His voice was so hypnotizing. All the girls in the room seemed to think so as well. Then he started staring at me while he sang.

(Oh oh) Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you (you)  
Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)

(No no) Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine, in the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl

His voice sounded so amazing. When he finished the whole class went wild. Just as I was taught, I politely clapped and smiled.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. You two can sit together in the three seats in the back."

Zach left me standing at the front of the class as he went and sat down.

"What's your name and what are you going to sing for us?" The teacher said.

I just wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "Perdón me?" I asked slowly.

"I don't think she speaks English." Zach pointed out.

"I say little." I smiled at the teacher.

"Your name and sing a song." I really liked the teacher, she seemed really nice and understanding.

"I is Cameron Morgan. I sing song I and a sisters do for sing in Español but me sisters make it new and I study it to Inglés." I explained.

"Go ahead Cameron dear."

"I show guitar?" It was the teachers turn to be confused. I walked over and picked up a guitar to play a few notes. "I show guitar."

"Yes you may use the guitar." There were giggles through the classroom until the teacher turned to glare at them.

I played the intro to the song then started singing.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

I looked up to see all the kids staring at me in awe. Even though I had no clue the exact words I was saying I still had fun. Rebecca and Elizabeth had translated and taught me the words in English. It took a little while to learn but that would mean I could sing in two different languages. Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Exceptional, especially for a girl who knows almost no English. Cameron you can sit with Zachary and Macey in the back."

"I'm Macey Goode." She held her hand out to me before I sat down.

"A pressure in meeting to you." I shook her hand.

"I think you mean pleasure." She corrected with a little giggle.

I blushed and turned to the teacher. "Welcome back to school. I hope you all had an amazing weekend. You have met our three new students and heard them sing so now it's time to get to work. There are some issues around the world and it's about time we address them so that's what our next song is about."

We were all handed music to a song called We Are the World. Zach, Macey and I were all selected for a feature part in the song. Most of the class knew the song but I was among the few who didn't.

After choir I had ESL while Zach had Spanish. Macey walked to my classroom because when I asked Zach he said he wasn't my personal GPS, whatever that meant. After lunch Macey dragged Zach to my class so we could all have lunch together.

"How was your morning?" Macey asked slowly.

"Trick, but it ok." I smiled.

"We have lunch now, do you want to eat with us?" Macey asked while Zach just stood staring at me.

"Lunch? We eat, yes?"

"Yeah. Do you want to eat with us?" She asked again.

"I find sisters. I hear but wonder, what is locker?" I asked.

"We can help you find it, if you like. What is your locker number?"

"Locker num ber?"

"Where is your schedule?"

In the ESL class I learnt what a schedule was. I felt proud of myself because I actually understood what she said. I pulled my schedule out my bag and gave it to Macey. She looked over it and smiled.

"Your locker is right next to Zach's. This is gonna be so much fun. Your sisters probably have lockers near ours. Let's go."

Macey grabbed my arm and dragged me down the halls. I saw Zach sigh and follow us. We found Liz and Bex at their lockers.

"Zach, Macey this is a sisters Rebecca and Elizabeth. Chicos esto es Macey y Zachary Goode"

"We know." They said at the same time. They stared at Zach and Macey like they were from a foreign country.

Bex asked, "¿Dónde se conocieron?"

"Esta mañana no he podido encontrar mi clase y vi Zach caminando por el pasillo, así que le pedí que me mostrara a mi clase. Resulta que todos tenemos tener coro juntos. Me mostraron a mi siguiente clase y Macey me invitó a almorzar con ellos, pero le dije que voy a comer con ustedes dos." I explained.

"That's Zachary Goode!" Bex almost shouted, in English.

"Do you have a problem with that?" One of the security guards came out of one where, but I was used to it.

"No sir. My sisters and I are going to Subway for lunch and we wanted to know if Zach and Macey can come with us." Bex said maturely. Before he could protest she cut in and said, "you can send as many people as you need we just want to hang out."

He looked at Macey and she pouted. "Please Uncle Scott."

'Uncle Scott' just sighed.


	5. Love Story

Just as we were about to walk out the school doors I saw girls glaring in my direction. People took pictures and videos. I didn't understand why but I thought it was a little creepy. Just before we walked outside Macey dug around in her bag and gave Elizabeth, Elizabeth, and I sunglasses. I didn't understand until we walked outside and camera flashes went off in all directions.

"Who are these girls?"  
"Do any of them have potential to be your girlfriend?"  
"Will they be singing with you on your next album?"  
"What's the next step to your relationship with them?"  
"Names. Can we get any names?"

It was the exact same reaction I got when Jonas came to live with us in the palace. There were rumors that he was the prince I was arranged to marry. Uncle Scott ushered us into a car that I could tell was bulletproof.

"¿Por qué es que Zachary Goode necesidades ventanas a prueba de balas? Nada va a hacerle daño, además de su ego."

Uncle Scott chuckled then cleared his throat and drove. Zach and Macey were looking at Liz and Bex expectantly.

"She just wants to know who you are and why you're so special." Rebecca easily lied.

I heard a familiar tune come from the radio and I started singing under my breath.

Ambos éramos jovenes la primera vez que te vi  
Cierro los ojos y comienza el flashback:  
Estoy de pie en un balcón en el aire del verano

Macey looked impressed and joined in.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

By the chorus we girls were screaming at the top of our lungs. I sang in Spanish while Macey, Rebecca, Elizabeth sang in English.

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"

Zach just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and put in his headphones. We had a lot of fun during lunch that day. At Subway the cashier tried to give us our food for free because we were with Zachary Goode. Zach argued that he was a normal guy going out for lunch with his sister and her friends. I still didn't understand what made Zach so special. No matter how much Rebecca offered Zach wouldn't let us pay for our lunch, he said friends treat friends even though he didn't know us very well. We sat in the car eating but the paparazzi eventually found us. They were crowded around the car asking question and trying to take pictures but the windows were tinted almost black. Uncle Scott decided it was best to drove us back to school before they broke through the bulletproof windows. We drove into the parking lot just as the warning bell rang. During lunch we had our schedules out to compare classes and teachers.

Cameron Morgan:

Choir

ESL

Lunch

PE

Free Period

Rebecca Morgan:

PE

History

Lunch

PE+

Free Period

Elizabeth Morgan:

PE

AP English

Lunch

Business

Free Period

Macey Goode:

Choir

AP English

Lunch

PE

Free Period

Zachary Goode:

Choir

Spanish

Lunch

PE

Free Period

We were all ahead of the public school system with science and math because of homeschooling, as far as the school knew, so we only had three lessons while the rest of the school had four. We realized that we all had one optional class and two mandatory classes that semester. For some reason Rebecca decided to take PE+, which is just an extra PE class, and she was in the same class as Zach, Macey and I. Elizabeth had a business class which was upstairs and on the other side of the school.

Uncle Scott dropped Elizabeth off by the main doors and us by the door closest to the gymnasium. As soon as we got out the car three security guards came and surrounded Zach. I saw him roll his eyes and sigh and said something like, "so much for being normal".

We were given gym clothes to change into. I was reluctant at first because they were really tight short shorts and skin tight shirts showing midriff but Bex talked me into it. She said I have to fit in and that's how girls, in this school, dress. I didn't believe her but I couldn't draw attention to myself so I put it on.

For gym the girls were on one side of the gym and the guys on the other. The girl's gym teacher, and cheerleading coach, allowed Rebecca to be my translator. The girls were "tumbling" and the guys were playing dodge ball. My real parents always believed that a girl should be able to protect herself, princess or servant. I was taught many forms of self-defense and I needed gymnastics for some of them. What they called tumbling, handstands and cartwheels, I called boring.

I went up to Miss Cameron and asked, "puede yo luchar con el muchachos en su lugar?"

"She asked if we could join the guys wrestling." Bex translated.

"We don't want you girl getting hurt so split up the girls and boys."

"That's sexist."

"The girls usually enjoy these classes because they are only during wrestling season."

"But we already know gymnastics. We were in a cheerleading club together as kids and we've taken self-defense before. Please."

I was totally lost because Rebecca wasn't taking the time to translate so I didn't understand.

"Show me a few things and we'll see." Miss Cameron said with smug smile. "Handstand." I just copied Bex. "Cartwheel. Round off. Backhand spring. Back bridge. Front walkover. Back walkover. Ariel. Standing tuck." She listed one at a time.

After the end of our little performance the boys, girls and teachers were shocked.

"I guess you can join the boys but if you get hurt that's not our problem." Rebecca smiled when Miss Cameron said that so I assumed we could join the boys. With these people out to kill me I wanted to be able to defend myself. "But I'd like to see both of you after class."

Gym was really fun. I knew most of the moves we were working on but I also learned a few new ones.

After class we went to Miss Cameron's office. I didn't know what to expect but form the sympathetic looks students were giving us and the good luck from Macey before she went to collect her thing I didn't think it would be good. Rebecca knocked on her office door.

"Come in." She called. We walked into the room to find her smiling up at us. "So girls, I saw very impressed with what I saw with today. I was wondering if you girls would be interested in joining the cheerleading squad. Practices are everyday after school from 2:45-4:30. I know you might want to discuss this with your parents before you decide because this is a big decision. Here is an information package for you to take home and look at if you decide this is something you want to do. We have already had tryouts but you two are the best I have seen so far. Your technique is amazing which would bring in major points during competitions."

"Um. I don't know." Rebecca mumbled.

"Think about it and get back to me by Friday." She picked up a folder off her desk. "I really must be going so I'll talk with you on Friday. I will speak with Mr. Solomon to see what we can do about you two training with the boys."

"Gracias. Thank you so much." Rebecca said.

As we were about when Miss Cameron asked, "how are you sisters? I know there is a third, Elizabeth, but you don't look anything alike."

"Cameron's parents adopted me and Elizabeth. My parents died in a car crash when I was 12 and her parents agreed to adopt me. Elizabeth had family problems and was put into the system when she was 16 but out parents adopted her as well." Rebecca finished with a tear in her eye.

For the past 5 minutes I stood there completely confused, not understanding anything that was happening but when I saw the tear in her eyes I knew it was a cover so I played along and thought of my dead parents. It instantly brought tears to my eyes so I knew our cover was safe.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry I asked." She said awkwardly. "Well I think I have kept you long enough. Have a good evening girls." She ushered us out the door.

Macey and Zach were by the gym doors in a deep discussion when we stepped out of the office. I couldn't completely hear what they were saying but I heard things like, "good people" "possible murders" "possible friends" and "security checks". When we got to them they turned to us and smiled.

"Hey guys. How did it go? Was she pissed about before?" Macey asked as we walked to our lockers.

"Not really. She actually asked if we wanted to join the cheer squad." Rebecca smiled.

"Are you gonna do it?" Se asked excitedly.

"We'll have to ask the rents but I don't really want to. Too much drama."

"And you just stared here. You don't want to start off with drama."

"I think being friends with you and Zach has crossed out the drama free school year."

"Where were you guys?" I heard Elizabeth call from down the hall. "He estado esperando aquí durante 10 minutos y pensé que algo pasó. Pensé ellos tenía usted. ¿Dónde has estado?" If you didn't know her you would think she's calm but I knew her and I knew she was worried.

"Estamos bueno. El profesor sólo nos llamó a su oficina por algo."

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te metes en problemas?"

"No sé. Yo no entendía nada de lo que se hablaba."

I put my new gym clothes into my locker, took out my phone and closed the door.

Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey were talking as if they had known each other since birth. I walked behind them with Zach and a few security guards.

"Can I call you Cammie?" Zach asked.

"¿Perdón?" I asked politely. I was taken aback that Zachary Goode spoke to me. Not because of the big fuss that everyone made him out to be but because he didn't seem to talk to anyone but Macey.

"Can I call you Cammie? Since we met this morning I have been trying to think of a nickname for Cameron. I think Cammie is a cute one." Zach looked at me but as soon as I caught his eye he looked back down at the ground.

"You say to me Cammie? I think pretty."

"That's good because I think you're pretty. But trust me when I say I am so glad you have no clue what I'm saying because this would be embarrassing."

**Hey guys I've been reading more than writing for a while but I'm back now. Check out the poll on my profile. Happy Belated New Year!**


	6. We Are The World

We were all hanging out in the kitchen, getting to know each other, while I made cookies. The conversation mostly consisted of Macey, Bex and Liz talking about themselves and Zach watching me which I made the cookies. Liz was surprised when I said I was going to make cookies. She said, in Spanish, that I am a princess and I shouldn't be doing things like that. It was times like those when I hate being a princess.

Just because I am royalty doesn't mean that I can't do things for myself. My mom and I always used to bake just so that there was something that we would be doing as a family. It's nice not having to do certain things but it could get to the point that everything was done for me that I didn't even feel like a person anymore. Baking cookies is what made me feel more like a regular person than Princess Carmen Alicia Liliana Calderón of Porcigame(pawr-thee-gee'-me).

"Oh my God these cookies are amazing! You have to our chef the recipe." Macey exclaimed.

"They're a secret family recipe. We don't even know them." Liz said.

"He recibido una gran cantidad de trabajo de mis maestros hoy y yo no quiero defraudarlos después de sólo un día de servirles. Yo voy a empezar ahora antes de que mamá y papá llegue a casa por tanto ellos no será decepcionado."

(**I received a great deal of work from my teachers today and I do not want to let them down after only a day of serving them. I am going to finish it now before mom and dad get home so they will not be disappointed in me.)**

What I said didn't really make sense to myself and I doubt it made sense to Liz or Bex but they just nodded and let me leave.

I heard Liz say, "she's gonna go work on her homework."

I went into the piano room. It was especially for me. To make me feel comfortable with the whole undercover thing mom and dad allowed me to get a piano. They also said it was a good way to let off some steam on what happened with my parents. I remembered the song we were learning in choir class and started playing it on the piano.

I hummed along with the beautiful notes coming from the piano. I didn't hear or see the door open so a gasped in shock when I heard Zach sing.

_We are the world  
We are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving_

I joined him and when I did he walked closer to me with every word.

_There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me_

By the end of the chorus Zach was sitting next to me on the bench. Our voices together were amazing. It sounded like something I would hear at a ball my parents would throw.

"You are really beautiful and your voice is breath taking." Zach leaned closer towards me and put a stand of hair behind my ear. He left his hand on my face which he used to caress my cheek. "I don't care if you're using me for my fame or money but I really want to take the chance with you."

I didn't even understand a full sentence of what he said but I knew I had to move when he leaned in to kiss me. I stood up and looked at him in shock. Never had anyone tried to kiss me. My parents had taught me that it is tradition to share your first kiss on your wedding day. I didn't know what to do so I turned to walk out the room but Zach grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry. Please stay."

The front door opened and I heard mom, who sounded breathless shout, "girls are you here?"

"In the kitchen mom!" Bex shouted.

"Come." I said to Zach and he followed me to the kitchen.

"Oh, Dios mío chicas. La escuela abajo al ustedes llamó a la oficina tres veces, pero no se presentó, por tanto llamó y ellos dijo que estaban desaparecidos. Me has asustado! El director sería tan decepcionado si hemos perdido usted en una semana. Usted tiene que tener más cuidado! Oh, gracias a Dios que estás a salvo. La amenaza sigue ahí y de lo que nuestras fuentes nos dicen que están buscando a ti. Ellos tienen que la gente toda Europa buscando. Lo no pasará mucho tiempo antes ellos de empezar a buscar en las Américas."

**(Oh my god girls. The school called you down to the front office three times but you didn't show up so they called me and told me you were missing. You scared me! The director would be so disappointed if we lost within a week. You have to be more careful! Oh thank god you're safe. The threat is still out there and from what our sources tell us they are out looking for you. They have people all over Europe looking for you. It won't be long before they start looking in the Americas.)**

I know she noticed Zach and Macey when she opened up her arms for a hug and said, "come here girls. Give me a hug." The four of us hugged and it was the only feeling of family I had in a week.

"Mami. I hope it's okay but we invited some friends over." Liz said.

"I see, and who may you be?" Mom asked Macey.

"I'm Macey and this is my brother Zach."

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

"You too Mrs. Morgan." Macey said. Zach just nodded in agreement.

"I would invite you to stay for dinner but we are going out tonight. It's nice to know that the girls made friends on the first day at their new school." She pulled Macey into a hug, probably putting a bug on her. She pulled back and smiled at Zach. "I don't mean to be rude but I have to be going now. Girls your father will be home in an hour then we are leaving."

"Yes mom."

"Yes mom."

"Sí mama."

"We should be going." Macey said while collecting her things. "It's great meeting you guys. Maybe we can go to school together tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds cool." Bex said.

"Okay so school starts at 8:30, we'll be here at 8."

"Isn't that a little early?" Liz asked.

"I wrote a couple songs but I want some to hear them before I sing them to my manager. You guys seem like honest people so I want some feedback."

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow morning." Liz smiled.

"Bye Macey." We say in unison.

"Bye guys." Macey hugged each of us before she left.

"Bye Bex, Liz, Cammie."

"Bye Zach."

"See you tomorrow."

"Adiós."

"¡Vamos! Vamos a cenar con los chicos." Liz said happily. **(Come on! we're going to dinner with the guys.)**

Ever since Jonas had come to live with Liz had been much happier. I had a feeling that Liz liked Jonas a lot more than any maid or bodyguard should to their prince. Jonas and I tell each other everything and he is always talking fondly of Elizabeth. Now they are new, different, people. Liz and Jonathan. No one knows who they are and there isn't a whole kingdom judging them. I know it's a bit crazy but I can tell that during our stay in the United States of America Elizabeth and Jonas will act upon their feelings for one another.

"Will Jonas asistirán?" I asked hopefully. **(Will Jonas be attending?)**

"Sí, pero hay que llamarlo Jonathan desde ahora hasta que garantizar su seguridad." Liz Started pulling me upstairs.**(Yes but you must call him Jonathan from now until we secure your safety.)**

"We're going to some fancy restaurant so we need to dress up." Bex said shoving me into the chair in front of my mirror.

We spent all of our time, before dad got home from work, getting ready for the dinner. I couldn't wait to see Jonas. He was the only who fully understood what I was going through. My makeup was mostly natural and my hair was in a tight bun. The dress I wore wasn't anything like I was used to. Ball gowns, frills, feathers and sparkles. The dress I wore was really revealing. I came just above my knees and rather tight. The straps where about as wide as 3 fingers side by side which I wasn't used to. As much as my parents wanted me to be raised as a normal child but there was certain expectations for a princess. The dress was rather plain so Bex put a belt, which looked like diamonds, around my wais as a finishing touch.

We all got into the car dressed up for dinner out the Newman family. Dad started the car and locked the doors before any conversation started.

"So Cameron, who is this Zachary boy your mother is telling me about?"

I felt my cheeks burn up with embarrassment because I understood what he said and Zach's name brought a funny feeling to my stomach. For the first time since I arrived in the United States of America I felt like a normal teenage girl.

* * *

**(Hey guys. I kept my promise. I updated quicker than I thought I would. Anyways I just wanted to ask you guys what sort of things you want to read in this story. Do you want Zammie now or wait a little while? More paparazzi? Less of Bex, Macey and Liz? More of the girls? More of Cammie's thoughts? I gonna try and write this story based around what you want to see.**

**Love you guys and check out the polls on my profile.**

**Hotter-Than-Hot**


	7. Count On Me

When we got home from dinner I was instructed to go to bed. There was an agent waiting to talk to my 'family' but about the whole Goode situation.

"But they're really nice people and we like them. It's not like they have criminal records because they have reputations to maintain." Rebecca shouted from downstairs.

"You were all hired to keep her safe and undercover. UNDERCOVER. Undercover means no one should be able to find her. The CIA has been protecting this family for a long time and a friendship isn't worth bringing this while kingdom down." The unnamed agent said.

"Can I say something?" Elizabeth asked. "Cammie and Zach should date. She will become one of the most famous girls in the world. Think about it TV, magazines, paparazzi will all want the 'latest scoop' on her. The Circle will think that we have her hidden away in a small town or village so no one will find her when in reality she will be like a chameleon, hidden in plain sight."

"That is an amazing idea." I heard my mom say.

I took that as my cue to move away from the door and continue with my nightly routine. There was talking for a little while longer than I heard the front door open and close. When I hear footsteps coming up the stairs I was brushing my hair in front of my mirror. There was a knock on my door then it opened.

"Hey sweetie." My dad said. "Vamos necesitamos tener una discusión familiar." **(We need to have a family discussion.) **I nodded for him to continue. "Para su seguridad, es importante que hacerse cercano al familia Goode, especialmente Zachary." **(For your safety, it is important that you get close to the Goode family, especially Zachary.)**

The conversation went on about how I would have to try and start the American custom of dating. Zachary would be my boyfriend and when it was safe to go home I would leave and never speak to him again. Our parents also talked about the cheerleading team, which was a for sure no.

That night I was trying to sleep but I couldn't so I went to the piano and wrote a new song. Because I didn't want to wake anyone up I went online to find the translation for the words to English. It was about being a new person and trying to figure out how I was going to play my character that set out for me. I could make Cameron Morgan who ever I wanted. She could be the girl that I couldn't because of the tiara weighing on the top of my head.

I knew that I wasn't going to get in any sleep that night so I just stayed up and watched TV. I put it on silent and put the subtitles on English. I heard some come down the stairs and I turned to my worried mother. When I had asked what my "parents" real names were nobody told me because they didn't want me to slip and use their real names.

"Good morning honey. You're up early."

"I not sleep."

"Well you have to get ready for school in a couple hours. Do you want to talk about everything that's been going on?"

We spent the next hour and a half talking about how I was felling. I opened up to her as easily as I did my actual mother. I immediately felt a wave of sadness rush over but it left just as quickly when I heard running down the stairs. I heard a thud and I turned to see Rebecca crouching in a squat just as Elizabeth got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha! I beat you and you got a head start." Rebecca smiled victoriously. "Morning mom, morning Cammie." I blushed when she said my name like that because Zach was the one who came up with it in the first place. He made me feel uneasy, but in a good way. "Dad said that he isn't working today but he's going to the director for a meeting about the new plan."

"Yeah. But we have to hurry because the Goode's are picking us up and we need to make Cameron extra beautiful just for Zach." Liz had an evil glint in her eye which really scared me.

I was sitting next to Zach in the back of the car wearing a skirt white skirt with a pink floral design that came up to my thighs with a white tank top with a pink off the shoulder top that had a few black flowers on them and plain white flat shoes.

During the car ride I couldn't help but notice that Zach was closer than he needed to be and he kept staring at me. When we got to school the paparazzi was already hanging out waiting for us. We tried to get out of the car quickly but they were already surrounding the car so only Liz, Bex and Macey got out the car. Macey slammed the door shut because she knew there was no way of me getting out. Uncle Scott drove round the back of the school before the paparazzi could catch up with the car. As soon as we stopped by the back entrance Zach threw the door open, grabbed my hand and we ran into the building just as the cameras started clicking.

"I really want to sing you this song before the other girls get here." He pulled me into the empty music room and grabbed a guitar. "Not many people know I can play guitar so you're now one of the special few."

He put the strap over his neck and pulled two chairs so that they were facing each other. He gestured for me to sit so I did and he sat in the chair opposite me. Zach started strumming in the guitar then started singing in Spanish

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

I smiled at him throughout the whole song. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. His voice was beautiful, the song was beautiful, he was beautiful.

When the song ended I clapped for him and he gave me a small, nervous smile. It was cute and caring all at the same time. I felt like a huge suitcase of butterflies was released into my stomach when he took hold of my hand.

"The main reason I wanted to sing that song to you was because I-" He got cut off when the door opened.

"This is the choir room but kids just hang out in here sometime." Professor Buckingham, the music teacher said. I saw that she was familiar hair over her shoulder.

She hadn't looked into the room since she opened the door so she didn't know Zach and I were in the room, because she was talking over her shoulder. Whoever was behind her followed in and she finally turned around. She looked shocked when she saw Zach and me facing each other with his hand on mine. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No. We were just going over _We Are the World_. Is that okay?" Zach asked. I didn't completely understand the conversation but I knew that whatever Zach was saying to her was a lie.

Overnight my English had gotten a little better because we were only allowed to speak English at the restaurant unless Jonathan or I really needed a translation. Plus I had been listening to a lot of English music and reading English on the TV.

I finally understood why the hair looked so familiar because the boys who walked in were Jonathan and Greg.

"Hola Jonathan, hola Greg." I smiled as I got up and walked over to them. I hugged both of them in greeting and I noticed Zach's eyes fill with emotion and his face go red.

"You all know each other?" Professor Buckingham asked curiously.

"We met last night. Our families had dinner together because our dads know each other." Greg explained.

They left in the rest of their tour of the school so Zach and I went to find the girls. While we were walking down the hall girls stopped him to ask for his autograph which I could tell annoyed him. We found the girls at our lockers giggling.

I really wanted to know what Zach was going to say earlier but I knew I wouldn't be finding out anytime soon.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please go check out the poll on my profile. It will be up there for about another week so please take 2 minutes out of your time to vote.**

**Love you guy sooo much!**

**Hotter-Then-Hot**


	8. Don't Hate Me

**I know you're going to hate me for doing this because I hate me for doing this but I'm officially going on hiatus. I will definitely be back during the summer but for now I really need to focus on exams coming up. You have no idea how crazy my life is right now so I apologize to everyone that I told I was updating. I will take this down a couple days before I plan on updating with my next chapter so keep a look out. I will still be available as a beta reader just not a writer right now.**

**I love you guys!**

**Please don't hate me,**

**LYKY-United We Spy**


End file.
